Battle For Miki's Heart!
by Katanauser98
Summary: Miki is torn between two charas, two charas whom have the same feelings for her. Who will she choose? To what extremes are those charas willing to go for her?
1. Chapter 1: Confessions?

**Kat: Hi everyone! I know I added this Author's note slightly later than when I uploaded it, but I would appreciate all kinds of help with my writing. I know that I'm not the best writer and I often make mistakes. You can flame me for all you guys want, for I would not be affected, but take them as good advice. Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy the story! :D**

* * *

It was a couple of days before Christmas eve… The holiday sprits were at an all time high, and everyone was having a happy holiday. All but one blue chara…

Miki, second shugo chara of Hinamori Amu. Due to her link with Amu, she was left struggling to choose between two particular charas, both of which, belong to Amu's respective charas. Midnight Blue or Royal Purple. Both charas, whom owners battled endlessly for Amu's attention and love, were battling over HER. It all started just a few weeks ago, when the Guardians were holding a meeting…

* * *

_(Miki's POV)_

_"Hehe… My latest master piece! A sketch of a castle!" I pronounced. Hearing the "oohs" and "ahhs" around me, I knew I had done another job well done. That was until Kiseki cleared his throat, and everyone quietened down. A glanced over my work, with a thoughtful face, before facing me, and proclaimed "This is actually really good, blue commoner, it represents the pride of a kingdom!" Kiseki had his back turned slightly away from me, but I caught a tinge of pink upon his cheeks. _

**_Was that just me? Or is Kiseki blushing? Kiseki never blushes._**_ I blinked quickly, only to find that telltale sign of a pink tinge upon his cheeks gone. _**_Maybe it was just my imagination… Eh, what?_**_ I felt my hand get tugged, and I was pulled away from all the other charas. _**_But if they are all there, who's pulling… Oh._**_ I was face to face with a flowing cloak, _**_Kiseki._**_ I let myself get pulled until we came up to the rose bushes near the entrance of the garden. Thinking to myself, I wondered why Kiseki pulled me here. _

_"Miki, what do you think of me?" _**_NANI?!(What?!) _**_Kiseki, turned to me, a determined expression fixed upon his face. _**_Wait, did he just call me Miki?_**_ I felt my face heating up. I know that I had a crush on Kiseki, but it wasn't this strong! Fidgeting with the edge of my vest, I replied, "I don't know. I-I had always though that you were cool, and that I always looked up to you, I guess… Well, what about you? What do you think about me?" Pulling my hat lower over my head after my proclamation so he would not see my blush, I awaited his answer. Upon getting no reply, I turned to leave. Just as I was about to float off, a felt a tug upon my shirt sleeve, and came face-to-face with Kiseki. _

_Kiseki had a slight pink tinge over his cheeks, and avoiding eye contact with me. I heard him take a deep breath, and say, "I think… that Miki is a really cute chara. A chara that I like a lot." I gasped softly. _**_What's this feeling in my chest? It's light, and fluffy, yet immensely warm._**_ My face was burning hot now, and I was sure that my face with fire-engine red. _

_Lightly tugging my hand away from Kiseki, a flew up to the roof of the Garden, hoping with all my heart that he would not follow. He didn't, but I met up with another problem. Yoru._

* * *

_(Yoru POV)_

_ I spotted a spot of blue of the garden and floated towards it, calling out, "Miki, yo- nya!" She looked up, and I spotted a dust of pink on her cheeks. _**_Heh, is that a blush I spot on her cheeks? She looks sorta cute that way though…_**_ Shaking my head rapidly to dispel those thoughts, I landed on the roof right next to Miki. _

_She turned to look at me, her head tilted to one side, with a confused face. Her eyes stared blankly at me, blinking every once in a while, her long lashes fluttering along with them. _**_Since when did Miki get so… pretty… _**_I could feel the beginnings of a blush forming upon my face, so turning away from her, I pretended to adjust my hair. The main reason that I came here today without Ikuto was to ask Miki something that has been in my mind for the past few weeks, or in other terms, confess. I had a crush upon Miki, just like Ikuto has upon Amu. Man, it sucks to have owners that have the same feelings that you do. _

_I took a deep breath, and began, "Ne, Miki?" She glanced at me, a questioning look upon her face. Here goes nothing… _

_"I-I- l-like y- the weather! The weather is nice, isn't it?" _**_Breathe Yoru, breathe. _**_Miki tilted her head to one side, confused. _**_Wait, Yoru, what are you even doing? Why are you even acting that way, where had your "cool" character gone to?_**_ Miki sighed, looking down, letting her hat cover her face, before settling upon the edge of the open window of the Royal Garden, letting her feet dangle. Slowly, I approached where she was sitting, and settled down in a comfortable position before following her line of sight. I could feel the vein in my head pop when I saw her looking at that…that… self-proclaimed "king"! What's so good about him?! I'm way cooler than him! I could feel a sight pain in my chest when I caught the presence of a blush upon her cheeks, though. I saw Miki shake her head slightly before turning back to me, a forced smile apparent on her face, her blush fading. "Yep. It is nice." _

_Now I'm sure something's not right. She would usually go on about the color of the sky and the surrounding color and the like, or how nice it would be to capture the radiance of the sun in her drawings or something along the lines of that. Better now or never… I leaned towards her, wrapping my tail around her shoulders, and pulling her closer to me. Using my spare paw, I used it to tilt her chin, causing her to face me. _**_Maybe it wasn't so bad to learn some moves from Ikuto  
_**_ was my first thought when I saw a blush form upon her round face, a dark shade of red. I could feel Miki's heartbeat speeding up, along with mine, when I noticed how close our faces were. "Miki, I have no idea how to say this to you, and I know it's sudden, but I need you to listen to me…" Her struggling in my arms ceased as she turned to look at me, her face a picture of mild annoyance. "Miki, I want you to know that…I like you." _

_I would laugh if I wan't the one confessing, for her cheeks turned crimson, and the mild annoyance upon her face turned into complete shock. She pushed me off her, before flying off. I wanted to catch up to her, but the glance she cast back at me was full of…uncertainty?_

_(Miki's POV)_

**_HUH? No, not another one…_**_ I pushed Yoru away from me, before floating of to another tree. _**_Hopefully he does not follow…_**_ I turned around, and breathing a sigh of relief when I spotted him still on the roof of the Royal Garden. _**What should I do… Having Kiseki confess is bad enough…**_ I groaned, pulling my hat over my eyes, waiting for the burning in my cheeks to lessen. I felt…torn. I had honestly not expected this to happen…_

* * *

(Normal POV)

Miki sighed, before floating out of Amu's door that led to the balcony. It had been left open for the chara's reasons, as well as for a certain Neko (Winky-wink)


	2. Chapter 2: In the dark?

**Yay! Chappie 2 is up! This time, it's a Miki x Yoru chapter! (Bleh Kiseki, even if I pair you and Miki more than miki and Yoru, my brain decides that is was more fun to write Miki and Yoru first!) But anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

(Normal POV)

-Meanwhile, at the park-

"Miki's MINE. You hear that, you neko? She's MINE. Stay away from her if you know what's good for you." A purple-headed chara was trying, but failing to hit the agile cat. The cat laughed, cleanly dodging all the attacks that the mini-king was launching at him. Soon enough, the king was panting, tired out from chasing the cat. The park was dark, dimly illuminated by the lamp posts, the moon and stars were nowhere to be seen, hidden behind layers of dark clouds.

"You're really useless, Kiseki." The cat chara said, earning him a glare from the other chara, who was revealed to be Kiseki. "If you are going to be this useless, you might as well give Miki to someone who could protect her. To ME, Yoru -nya. " Yoru opened his eyes to find Kiseki gone, leaving him alone in the park. "OI YOU USELESS KING! DON'T LEAVE WHEN I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF SAYING SOM-"

Yoru was cut short when he heard someone come around the corner, and he hurried to hide behind some tree trunks. His eyes widened as he saw a familiar blue chara float into the park, her blue eyes sweeping through the park, only the find it empty. Shaking her head slightly, she settled herself down upon the top of the park's slide, the highest point of the park, and began to draw. The more she drew, the more frazzled she became when she notices that her drawing seemed to be geared towards dark alleyways, or magnificent castles.

Miki tore out pages after pages, with each page that goes, she feels like tearing out something else. Her hair. She sighed, stopping with her work, knowing that she was not going to draw anything tonight. After nervously glancing to her sides to ensure that there was no-one in the park, Miki pulled her cap off her head and let her hair flow down, slightly longer after being neglected for a while. Her blue hair framed her round face, bringing out the color of her eyes, as the moonlight shines through the thick dark clouds in the sky upon Miki, causing a light halo around her. Rustling came form the bush near Miki, and she turned her head towards the source of the sound, only to be shocked beyond words.

(Yoru POV)

"Beautiful…" I was honestly mesmerized by her beauty. There was only one other thing that has been able to get this much attention from me, and it's catnip -nya! It was only then I realized that Miki was looking at me, a blush apparent on her cheeks… and I had moved from my hiding place! I stared at her blink blankly at me for a few seconds, before remembering her uncovered hair, and quickly placed her hat upon her head, tucking her hair back into the cap. . "Y-yoru? What are you doing here? Wait, did you just see-" Miki clutched at her hat nervously, shifting farther away from me. _I can say that I was just walking- Ah, I can't lie around her… _Miki was giving me one of her death glares, but it just made her look ten times cuter then usual, her cheeks puffed up in annoyance, her mouth in a slight pout, her eyes narrowed into a glare. Too bad for her that I'm not really affected by her glare, I started whistling, positioning my paws at the back of my head, supporting it.

She sighed and turned her back towards me,crossing her arms, realising that her glare did nothing to me. We stood in silence for a while, while I was trying to gather my thoughts and say something, she was just waiting, tugging her hat lower upon her eyes and fiddling with her vest. She stood up, brushed her shorts off, and prepared to leave. At that moment, I didn't know what came over me, but all I could do was run towards her and grab her wrist before she flew off into the night.

(Miki POV)

I was planning to leave, but when I felt a slight tug on my arm, I turned to see Yoru holding on to it. I felt my temper rise towards him, tried to pry his hand off of mine, and snapped when I failed, "If you are here to mock me about my hair, don't bother. I heard enough of it." His grip upon my hand tightened, causing me to wince slightly in pain. He lifted his head, revealing those yellow orbs that seemed to hold so much pride and confidence, but this time, they were filled with  
slight disgust? "What are you talking about! This is not the Miki I know, the Miki I knew was full of confidence in herself- nya! THIS ISN'T THE MIKI I KNOW AND LOVE!" I stepped back slightly in shock, then looked down at my feet, letting my hat cover my eyes. I haven't been acting the usual way I have been for the past few days since those… confessions… I could feel Yoru's gaze burning into me, before they softened, and he placed one of his paws upon my shoulders, and the other under my chin, lifting my face up so I could see him eye to eye. "I want the old Miki to come back soon, okay?" He lightly kissed my left cheek before flying off, only giving a last glance back towards me. I started blankly at the space where Yoru was a while ago, before I felt my face burning up.

Placing one of my tiny hands upon my cheek, I collapsed dumbly onto the ground below me. My knees felt weak, yet there was a fluttery feeling in my chest. It's wasn't uncomfortable at all, in fact, it felt like warmth was spreading through my body, from my heart to the top my my head to the tips of my fingers and toes. I gave a smile, looking up towards the night sky, only to find that the clouds were gone, and the stars were twinkling with more radiance today.

-Meanwhile, with Yoru-

(Yoru's POV)

Yoru 1, Kiseki 0. What step will you take next, Kiseki? I'm already 1 ahead of you upon getting Miki's heart. In fact, I should thank him for leaving early, allowing me to be alone with Miki. Reaching back at Ikuto's place, I flew in, landing upon his bed, and started concocting my next plan towards taking Miki's heart.


	3. Chapter 3: Waiting?

**Kat: Chappie 3 is up! This time it's between Kiseki and Miki! Will Kiseki get a chance to get even with Yoru or even one-up him? Read on to find out!**

* * *

(Kiseki's POV)

I just met Yoru a while ago, and the stories he told me still kept running in my head. He kissed Miki. Well, licked, for he IS a cat. If only I had not floated off on that night, he would not have a chance. He seemed mighty full of himself for such a measly kiss that he gave to Miki. I clenched my fists together in anger, knowing that Yoru had the advantage compared to me.

Making up my mind to speak to Miki about that, I made my way to the Royal Garden next to Tadase. Being one of the first to reach the Garden has its advantages, such as arranging myself to look presentable. I felt myself tense when Tadase spoke, "Kiseki? Are you okay? You seem to be paying more attention to your hair today." I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks.

"You are just imagining things, Tadase." I turned around, lightly brushing my clothes off. My chara radar started picking up senses of Miki, Su and Ran. I floated down to Tadase, whispered to him that I was leaving the Garden with Miki for a while, and floated to the door to intercept the blue chara, who was floating behind Amu and the last to enter the Royal Garden. Grabbing her by the hand, I lead her back out of the door towards to roof of the school. She was quiet for a while, until she noticed my hand holding on to hers, and she began to blush, for I turned my head to look at her. She is really cute when she blushes…

Heading to the roof of the school building, and let her gather herself. After a hurried smoothing of her clothes free from wrinkles and patting her head to ensure that her hat was still on her head, she turned to face me, annoyance clearly written across her face. I just smiled at her, lightly patting her hat-covered head. "Hey!" she exclaimed, holding on to her hat and backing away from me slightly, giving me an incredulous look. I said nothing, turning my head back towards the sky, as I heard her sit down to my left. Silence soon settled it, it wasn't awkward in the least, it was comfortable, the minor sounds of pencil upon paper was the only sound I could hear for a while.

Getting bored, I glanced over her shoulder, wanting to see what she had been working on for the past few minutes. What I saw was nothing I had expected, in fact is was more than what I had expected. World domination, a dream that I had never been able to accomplish, but it seemed like I had achieved it just through this one picture that she drew. Sensing my presence, she faced me, a questioning look upon her face. "Are you okay, Kiseki? You are acting kinda weird today…" she asked me, her head still cocked to one side, giving her this oddly childish yet cute look.

I smiled at her, then leaned in. Pressing my lips lightly to her right cheek, I felt her face heat and I saw the same blush rising on her face. I just smiled at her, not daring to say anything a I was afraid that my voice you fail me and I would stutter. Today seemed to be filled with surprises, as what Miki did next surprised me to no end, for she threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly. I was leaning back slightly due to Miki leaping at me, but I straightened myself, wrapping my arms around her back. We just remained like that for a while, me just enjoying her warmth and company.

Then, she jolted, as if just awoken from a dream.

(Miki POV)

Uh oh. Now Kiseki's looking at me weird. I had surprised him, and myself by jumping into his arms. I felt my face heat up more, knowing that I had a scarlet blush on my cheeks, I hurriedly stood up and prepared to leave, gathering all the art supplies and hastily stuffing them into my bag. I was several centimeters above the ground when I felt a tug at my sleeve. This reminded of when Kiseki confessed, when I had not given him a real answer to his question. "Why are you running away, Miki? I really, really like you… So… When will you give me your answer?" I smiled.

"I like you, Kiseki. I really do. But there are certain problems that I need to solve within my heart first." I watched as his face changed from thoughtful to happy to slightly confused. I closed my eyes, deciding to land back on the roof of the school, the incident moments before forgotten. He walked towards me, and grabbed both of my hands gently with his, his forehead leaning upon mine. My face was heating up when the question that Kiseki asked brought me back to earth, "Who do you love, Miki?" I looked at my feet. When you ask me about love, two faces always pop up. **Kiseki **and **Yoru**. I sighed. "I'm sorry Kiseki, I can't choose. I just don't know…" Kiseki continued to bring a hand under my chin, lifting my face up so my eyes met his.

"I will wait. I will wait for your answer Miki, regardless of how long it may take you." His eyes, filled with emotion that I cannot recognize. The same look that Yoru has in his eyes yesterday. I gulped, nodding. With him leading the way, we headed back to the Royal Garden, arriving just in time to see Amu and the rest of the guardians leave, signaling the end of the day. Stopping by Amu-chan, I turned to look at Kiseki just as she turned to wave to Tadase, and he had a soft smile upon his face.

(Kiseki's POV)

I knew that had a satisfied smile upon my face, as if I had done something good. This is no longer just a contest for Miki's affection, it's a contest for her total love. No matter what I do, I will NOT give her up to Yoru. She is now the most important thing to me, even more than dominating the world.


	4. Chapter 4: Mistake?

**Hi hi! It's the fourth chapter! I honestly have not felt more committed to anything more than this fanfic :D (Not even the exams!) Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

(Miki POV)

I sighed as I watched Amu faceplant herself upon her bed. Meanwhile, Ran and Su were playing catch, oblivious to Amu's moans and groans **(Not like that, I'm not THAT sick.) **about her daily problems. Of course, knowing what she was fretting about, I can't help but make a smart remark, probably something should I have regretted then, "Another Tadase and Ikuto problem moment?" Not surprisingly, she sat up and glared back at me. Oh, I expect a snub soon enough.

"Really? Then how is it between Yoru and Kiseki?" There it is. The words took a moment to process in my mind. I froze. Hold it. I didn't tell anyone about my boy problems, how did she know that? Sensing my discomfort, Amu decided to make it worse. She glanced sneakily at me, "Considering the fact that Kiseki was pulling you away from everyone else yesterday, and Ikuto's 'little tip' you would expect me to not know that?" Immediately, I felt more eyes fix upon me. Caught, I turned my head slightly to the left, only to face a pair of glittering green and pink eyes. Looks like Amu managed to get their attention from their game of catch, the ball left tossed at the side of the room. God damn it Amu. I'm not helping with your problems next time. Silence descended upon the room, and I could feel myself shrinking from Ran's and Su's 'sparkly' attacks. Su decided to break the silence first.

"Ne, Miki? Is it true ~desu?" I was caught. Fight or flight. I chose flight. Shooting a glare at Amu, I hastily retreated back to my egg, ignoring Ran's and Su's calls for me to give them 'details' about my relationship with Yoru and Kiseki. "I don't have any relationship!" I tried desperately to explain to them, to no avail. So occupied was I, that I didn't hear Amu's cry of surprise, and the unlocking of her balcony door, proving the presence of a certain blue-haired guy.

"Where's Miki ~nya?" And his chara. Being able to look out of my shell, I noticed Ran still floating near my egg. Quietly whispering to her not to tell Yoru I'm here, I saw her go up to Su and whisper something in her ear. Hopefully they would not tel- "Miki's in her egg!" TRAITORS. Seeing Yoru fly over my egg, I held on to the sides from the inside, seeing him desperately tug from the outside, I giggled. Until I heard minor adjustment above me, and I realized he was sitting on my egg. SITTING. I tried to push part of my egg to get him off, to realize it didn't budge. I was practically standing in my egg, and was trying my best to shove him off, shouting, "What gives?!"

Yoru's reply caused sniggers to come from every corner of the room, even Ikuto, for he said, "Well, you wanted to stay in there, so I gave you a hand!" I gave up, exhausted, sitting back down in my egg. Giving a resigned sigh, I quietly took out my sketchbook and began to draw, ignoring all the happenings around me. The entire room quietened down, and I only looked up from my sketchbook when I heard the faint click of Amu's door, and no one anywhere. Exiting my shell, I stretched, having sat cross-legged in my egg for quite some time. Muffed snickering came from behind me, when I turned my head, I saw Yoru jumping towards me, catching me by surprise. Letting a cry of alarm escape my lips, I hurriedly took a step back, hoping to avoid the oncoming cat, only to realize that I was standing upon thin air, my previous step being on the edge of the cupboard.

(Yoru POV)

I watched in horror was Miki disappeared from the edge of the cupboard. Scaring her was probably not the best idea I could possibly have, I darted forward and off the edge of the cupboard, in hope that I could catch her before she hit the ground. The cupboard may not look tall to an ordinary person, but we are charas! The fall would be like someone falling from the 5th floor of a building, and I do not want to see the consequences. Pressing forward, my paw could barely reach her fingertips, and when I managed to get a good grip upon her hand, I pulled her toward me. I could not slow down in time. Wrapping my arms around her, I took the riskiest gamble I could have taken. Having Miki in my arms would decrease my chances of flying, but I could reduce the speed that I was approaching the ground from, landing lightly upon my feet, with the agility of a cat. I did just that, and laid Miki out upon her back upon the floor. She was out cold, with how her head fell back against my paw, that much I could tell. Regret washed over me. I did not wish for her to fall of the cupboard, perhaps I should have checked before launching myself at her.

I felt tears prick the back of my eyes, as I gazed down at Miki. Her smooth skin, her chubby cheeks, her blue hair that framed her round face, just made her seem that much cuter. I felt a blush forming upon my cheeks as I leaned forward, my face just hovering inches away from hers. Her full lips, with that slight pink gloss to them, were pleading to me to just kiss them. I could feel myself leaning closer down, lightly bringing my paw up to her left cheek, stroking it, feeling her silky skin. Slowly, but surely, her eyes fluttered open, and she sat up, groaning. I darted back, knowing that I nearly got caught with my face so close to hers.

I tackled her with a hug, exclaiming, "G-gomen, Miki ~nya! I didn't mean to scare you, nor scare you off the cupboard, a-and I…" Her giggle stopped me from continuing, that giggle that I had thought I would not hear again when she disappeared from the edge of the cupboard. I hugged her tighter to me, and smiled with I felt hers wrap around my back. "I'm fine, thank you for saving me, Yoru." She lightly patted my head, and when I pulled away from her, I could see blush tinting her cheeks, accenting her cuteness. What happened next caught me by surprise, her wrapping her arms around my neck, she planted a light kiss upon my cheek, and I felt the flush upon my face grow darker.

(Miki POV)

"I owe you one." I knew that kissing him upon his cheek was the only thing that I could do now. I yawned, feeling that the day's activities wore me out. Leaning my head upon his shoulder, I felt Yoru stiffen, as he tilted his head toward me, then relax. I felt his head lean upon mine, it was warm, and comforting to know that he is here. Closing my eyes, I drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

"Miki! Wake up!" Amu's voice? When did she come back into the room? I opened my eyes groggily, rubbing sleep out of them. I bolted upright, startling the neko that was still leaning upon my head. Sunlight was streaming into the room, and Amu was standing over the desk, where I and Yoru were sleeping, apparently moved from the floor. She clicked her tongue in annoyance, before continuing, "Come on! I'm going to be late for school if you keep dilly-dallying!" I gathered my stuff, and was about the head out when I noticed Yoru sitting upon Amu's desk, looking bewildered. I giggled, catching his attention, waved, and made my way out. The sky was a clear blue, nothing but good weather after a good night's sleep. With someone I treasure by my side.

* * *

**Hehe… Looks like Miki enjoyed the little fiasco that they had, and yes, first time I'm writing anything after the story, (I think). No, this does not mean Yoru would win, just cause he's someone "treasure" or something. I plan to continue it, and I WILL continue it! 'Til the next chapter, bye guys!**


End file.
